newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ren and Stimpy Show (Season 1)
here are season 1 episodes from The Ren and Stimpy Show. Stimpy's Big Day August 11 1991 ﻿After winning a Gritty Kitty poem contest Stimpy goes to Hollywood leaving Ren feeling lonely. The Big Shot August 11 1991 Stimpy enjoys living his new life in Hollywood and becomes a big star but after a while they both start to miss each other and eventually Stimpy gives up all the money and fame to see Ren again. Robin Hoek August 18 1991 As Stimpy reads a mixed-up version of Robin Hood Ren dreams as Robin and Stimpy as the other roles. Nurse Stimpy August 18 1991 When Ren gets sick Stimpy decides to take care of Ren himself but the treatment proves worse than the disease. By the end Ren feels better and Stimpy gets sick prompting a vengful Nurse Ren into action. Space Madness August 25 1991 Commander Hoek (Ren) and Cadet Stimpy are on a mission to explore the cosmos. Commander Hoek begins to display symptoms of space madness. Stimpy attempts to calm his sickend Officer while still maintaining his loyalty to his command but it doesn't last long. The Boy Who Cried Rat August 25 1991 When Ren and Stimpy are caught stealing out of garbage cans they are chased on the streets and begins to starve. The pair then hatches a plan to get money food: diguise Ren as a mouse and put him in a family's house and turn Stimpy into a neighborhood mouse catcher. This episode's title is also written with an exclamation mark The Boy Who Cried Rat!. Fire Dogs September 1 1991 Disguised as dalmations to get food shelter and money Ren and Stimpy get jobs as fire dogs. Although they do not closely resemble dalmations a can of spotted dalmation paint allows them to pass as the spotted animals. The Littlest Giant September 1 1991 In another one of Stimpy's bedtime stories Ren dreams he is Wee Ren who befriends the littlelest ginat (Stimpy) in the story The Littlet Ginat. Marooned December 15 1991 After Commander Hoek (Ren) and Cadet Stimpy land on a strange planet some weird (and painful) things happen to them. Untamed World December 15 1991 Ren and Stimpy host a nature show Untamed World and go to the Galapagos Islands to find creatures that look like... themselves. Black Hole Feburury 23 1992 Commander Hoek (Ren) and Cadet Stimpy pass through a black hole and live to tell the tale but the atmosphere has some weird effects on the duo. They have to make it to the portal bus before 3:00 otherwise they'll stuck there until they implode. At the last second Stimpy remembers that he does have change saying Kinda ironic huh Ren. as they start to implode. Stimpy's Invention Feburury 23 1992 After Ren tries some of Stimpy's inventions that work poorly Stimpy invents a Happy Helmet to make Ren feel hapier at which Ren is forefully happy. Note: This episode includes the original Happy Happy Joy Joy song.